Overcome
by Cheriwolf1
Summary: A story which Blossom is a prisoner. Bricks of course. She sacrifices herself to save her father and family. She will have to learn how to live with this, or will she find a way? Things are getting wicked since Blossom lost the battle. Maybe she thinks he's cute... But she shouldn't. Reds, maybe greens and blues. Not settled yet. : Rated T only for bad words.
1. The Awakening

She laid there feeling sick, her stomach was almost bursting out to her mouth, it was dark, but she didn't know if it was night. She knew she could escape from there in lots of ways, crashing through the sealing, zapping a hole with laser beams, screaming sound waves, a whole bunch of ways. But she couldn't.

The bed where she was laying was red, of course, but a plain red that almost looked like a blood mixture with water. The room didn't have a color; it looked like she was in a basement, with a lone light bulb swinging in the center of the ceiling. Not even a chair or a table, just a plain old bed, a light bulb and a door that leaded wherever.

See, she just had woken up, but she knew even before she had woken up that she'd been captured, captured because she lost, she lost the battle that would save the professor and maybe the rest of her family. That battle was between her and Brick, the red leader of the rowdyruff boys, and he said that if she won the battle he would leave the town with his brothers and end with the X war, but if she lost, he would get the professor, and torture him to death. She knew he was okay, because Brick was meant to kill her, she wasn't dead that meant he had a heart, or he didn't finish her yet, that may save the professor. Also Professor said he had a plan, he said he would get everyone out of it. Blossom told him the night before the duel: "Professor you know the drug, take it and you won't hurt anymore, I don't want you to suffer if it's all over, Brick is stronger, I don't know why, but he is, please, I won't win, take the drugs right after I lose okay?" The only problem was that Professor Utonium didn't like to cheat; he just nodded his head and hugged Blossom until she fell asleep. Blossom knew he wouldn't do it anyways, he was too smart to actually kill himself so he could run away from the suffer.

There was a possibility he was okay, she thought, maybe he forgot to be good and to follow the rules, maybe he just took the drug and died before he was tortured. But probably not, he wouldn't let his daughters down; he would go till the end.

Blossom really wanted to take off, crash through anything in her way and look for at least Professors body… But if he was still alive, and they realized her escpae, they would certainly torture him till his hair fall out. She didn't want to risk her chances. She just laid there faking her sleep. Wanting to capture any sign of sound or movement, she closed her eyes again. The sickness was going away.

"Hey, you, girly girl" Blossom stayed put. "Heey, I ain't got all day" She heard him taking some steps and muttering swear words.

"Duuude, you're so stupid," said another guy. "Your nerdy dad is alive and Master wants to make a new deal with you" Blossom shot her eyes open and calmly stood up.

"Yeah…" He seemed a bit surprised. "Miiiike" He called "The slut wasn't even sleeping" said the raven haired middle aged guy.

"Oh yeah?" Mike showed up at the door "She was laying there pretending to be asleep was she?" He chewed on something than spit it out "Well, let's just see if the next time you will wake up hu? If red wants to, he kills you in a snap of fingers." He snapped his own fingers. "Just like that" I glared at him then he started to laugh and went away.

"He he he" His partner giggled. "So, you got to come with me so you can make the deal" Blossom nodded and followed the guy without saying a word, she didn't see Mike after this.

She climbed some staircases which went to a gigantic hallway that had other paths too, but they continued going ahead until they reached a wooden ladder and as soon as they got through, she saw a little room with a big fancy balcony made of marble that looked old and mistreated. That balcony lead to a bridge that matched with the fancy balcony, it was a closed sealing one, and it had some windows too. That was the only way to notice it was a bridge because it was all too closed and passing through one of them she saw the moon rising from the sky, she knew it was almost midnight because the night of the fight the moon rose at 11pm. Though she knew that couldn't be exactly right, she didn't know how many days she was out.

She looked out another window and saw she was many floors from the ground, almost 5 and she thought it was strange, because as more she walked in the big fancy bridge, more she realized she was going slightly up, and by the way it seemed she was heading for a big structure, like a big house of some sort, maybe a mansion or even a castle. Was she even in Townsville anymore? She guessed she wasn't.

When she reached the other side of the bridge, big white wooden doors were open for her and the marble on the walls were more clean and shiny.

The guy who escorted her there grabbed her neck and pushed her to the door.

"Go inside, there is a girl and you should say your name. She will do the rest." Without any warning he turned his heels and walked away back to the strange place where they came from.

**Blossom P.O.V.**

I took some steps inside and wished I could float, but I better not get attention, it could make me get much more in trouble.

"Hello" a lady in black and red maid vests showed by the door. I wouldn't say a thing till I got to Brick. "You must be Blossom right?" I stared right through her.

"Follow me please" She kept smiling.

The room here was much, much bigger than the last ones. The hallways had pretty paintings and vases. Everything was so… White.

Then we got to a red carpet and smell of burned autmn leaves came to me.

As the maid knocked and opened the big wooden brown door, I saw that the inside of the gigantic castle room was ALL-IN-RED. Everything!

Floor, chairs, carpets, even the wood had a red pigment on them. It looked like hell, but it didn't make you feel nauseated because it wasn't the same tone color, it had light reds, dark reds, all kind of reds. Fire, it had many goblets with fire, torches, beautiful ones with fire dancing on top of them. It was a pretty room, full of castle things, like paintings and staircases; two, one to the right of the throne, and another to the left of it.

There was the main carpet which was in red and gold leading to the end, where was Brick, sitting in his throne on a platform, mighty and powerful. His red eyes staring right at me flaming with the fire beside him.

If I were a normal girl I couldn't see his eyes well because of the distance, but I had very good senses and I knew that if I kept looking in those red eyes I could make my way there without destroying the lady by my side.

"Brick, where is my father?" In a pink flash involuntarily I was right in front of his throne.

"Chick, your father is okay, as I promised, if I beat you, your dad would be tortured to death. I did knock you out, but you didn't die. So I thought for three days," So I slept for three days… "Maybe I could have a trade, but only if you behave of course"

"What is it that you want?"

"You, of course. I mean, you can choose. But I bet you won't turn down my offer." He smirked and stood up

"Keep going" I said while he played with my hair. I kept in control.

"You can live with me, forever and ever, do what I say, anything… And I will let your Professor free, but I won't be babysitting him to see if he's okay. So, waddyah say?" He stared down at me and before I could think my lips said yes.

"Perfect. Dudes, the prisoner." Brick said. And as he spoke some guards brought my dad and I didn't think twice I was standing in front of him.

"Professor, professor" I shouted. "Dad!"

"Blossom, don't worry about me, I'll take care" He was so weak.

"I'll miss you" I held his face; He was kneeling, he could barely stand.

"Hey, who said you could talk to him?" Brick held me back, but I didn't let him.

"I love you dad, I'll make you proud" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You already have angel" With that the guards took him away and a tear crossed my cheek.

"What da hell were you thinking? I said you couldn't talk to him" Brick held my wrist. I couldn't control myself. I punched him in his jaw. Then he went quiet. He really looked scary.

"Cuffs" He said. And the trembling maid went to Bricks side and gave him some red colored cuffs. "Darling" he held her chin "No need to be afraid of me, I like girls okay?" He looked at me "Not this one" and smiled.

Disgusting.

"It's late ain't it?" he hand-cuffed me.

As if.

"Might as well have some sleep" He looked at me. I glared at him trying not to shoot a laser beam through his head.

We exited the gigantic room to the hallways through one of the staircases and walked until we got to a pair of wooden doors.

As I walked in the room, i noted that it was red as well, but less than the big room. This room was the size of a living room. It had a big TV, fridge, a door that must lead to a toilet, a big king sized red bed; really fancy one and a big, big closet. I didn't see anything like a video game or a computer. Strange.

The maid had followed us, so Brick said she could go, but before whispered some things in her ear. Then he un-cuffed me. Well that was stupid.

When the maid was getting to the door, I was following her of course, but Brick said:

"Where the hell you think your goin?" I turned around and tried to keep calm. "You're supposed to stay here, remember our deal?" I stood there while the maid went away and closed the doors.

That was when I froze. I mean what the hell? Is he gonna rape me or something? I mean he is some months younger than me, we are 16. But what the fuck does he want me in his room for?

He started to take off his shirt and I was starting to freak out there. Oh my God, what the hell. If he tries something I'm going to KILL him.

"What? Take a photo, it lasts longer." He laughed. I scowled and turned away. "Throw this in that metal bin right there" A red T-shirt hit me, and I looked where he pointed at, flew there, opened the bin and placed the dirty cloth there.

"Hey, hey, hey. No powers got it?" I glared at him. How could he expect me to not use my powers? "What? Not goin to speak?" I stood there looking at him arms crossed. He wasn't serious was he?

"Fuck you! I'm going to take a shower"

Hope you die there.

He went through the door and closed it with a bang.

Uuuuurrrgghhh that idiooott! When I get out of this crap he will suffer so much he will wish he's dead.

I was almost pulling my hair off when someone knocked at the door. I didn't say a thing. More knocks. Silence.

"I'm coming in… Excuse me" The sweet voice from the maid shouted as she opened the door." Oh hello, these are meant for you" she handed me a paper bag and went out the door.

What's this? I thought as I opened it. My heart raced; maybe it was a message from the girls or the professor. But when I opened it was a plain pink nightdress.

Wow, how kind of Brick. I thought ironically. I actually took a look at myself for the first time after I fainted.

I was horrible, I couldn't see my face of course, but my clothes were hideous, all ripped out, burned and blood-stained. It wasn't hard to guess that my face was as worse as my clothes.

I waited ten minutes because I wanted to take a shower too. I hope could have the right to have one.

"Hey, you better shower. I ain't going to bed with you stinking by my side"

That was the outburst.

"The heck?" I shouted flying towards him. "You really think I'm going to sleep with you in the same bed? Are you out of your freaking mind?" I stayed two feet of the floor so I could be face-to-face with him, and I was so close I could feel his breath on me.

"Dude, you agreed to do whatever I said, so if I say you're going to sleep with me, you are going to sleep with me" He grinned "Now go take a shower and put your nightdress on cause you look sad right now, just damn right sad. And I'm not talking about the feeling of sadness."

I puffed and flew down to my feet, ignoring him telling me no powers. I went to the bathroom; that was the only peace I could have right now.


	2. The Bedroom

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and nice comments don't be afraid to suggest and stuff. I will make some chapters for the other sisters but separated and later, I don't know when, but I will.**

**Also I will focus more on Blossom. Reading the talk lines with the characters original voice(more mature) could help to make them seem more real =)**

**Oh and sometimes I will be switching normal POV to Blossoms and such. Hope that doesn't bother, if it does do say!**

**I thought it would be pretty if i put a title thing. It looks classy xP. Also i saw it in some stories i read, so i hope that if the person who writes the titles this way is reading this, please don't feel like I'm copying you; I just thought it would be classy :)**

**=D enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - The Bedroom**

**x**

She locked the door and turned to see a big bathroom, it wasn't red, however it was white and slightly blue. It had a Jacuzzi and a shower. It looked like a hotel bathroom, only bigger and much fancier, with a big mirror over the sink; which had drawers and small cupboard doors. The shower had a glass sliding door with wooly white waves on the middle of it, so no one could see the waist the legs or feet, but could see everything above them.

She turned the water on hot and sat down waiting for her waist-long hair to be all soaked.

She didn't know if she would be able to dry it, but she really needed to wash it because she felt it was really frizzy.

When she finished her bath she noticed there was only one towel: Brick's, because it was red.

**Blossom POV**

Okay, okay so there is just Bricks towel. I should've checked a towel for me first.

Nice. There must be a towel for me somewhere around…

I looked in the cupboards, drawers, even in the Jacuzzi. But there were no towels anywhere.

Okay, don't need to panic.

I was not going to use Brick's towel. That would be disgusting.

So I started to blow myself dry, first my feet.

But then it got colder and colder until I noticed my feet were turning into ice.

Darn, I forgot about my ice powers_. _I couldn't swirl myself dry becauseI would tear the place down.

I unlocked the door and opened it slightly, but not before I took Brick's towel –disgusted– and held it in front of me so it would cover my body, but not touch it. The only parts touching it were m hands, to hold it stretched.

I took a peek outside and the lights were off; thank God.

I looked at Brick on the bed and he seemed asleep, but he wouldn't fool me. Of course he was awake I just knew it.

Suddenly I spotted a few towels placed on a little table next to the bed… Next to Brick.

I bet he planned this up since the beginning. He wouldn't get away with it.

I stepped forward with the red towel still in front of me, while behind I was completely naked and soaked. My feet weren't iced anymore. I didn't flash to get the towel because if he really was sleeping he could wake up. I mean, I don't even know how much time a spent in the showers, I think I took a whole lot of it just to calm myself down a bit.

Step after step silently I walked. I didn't want to float because I was freezing and floating would make things even worse. Finally I got to Brick's side and grabbed a couple of towels with my teeth –both my hands were occupied with the towel– I was about to go back, however Brick turned to face my direction.

"Suzyyyy, why don't you staaay?" Brick mumbled in his sleep. Well that was interesting.

I almost laughed if it weren't for the towels in my mouth.

"Mmmhh Suzyyy come hereee" He shot his hand forward. I squeaked as he grabbed the towel and started to pull. But I didn't let him take it.

"Shhh, Brickhh. Shtop!" I whispered with the towels on my mouth almost drooling.

He took the towel leaving me naked on my spot.

I quickly grabbed a towel that was in my mouth and covered myself then I zapped to the bathroom not wanting to know if Brick was still asleep.

"Phew, that was a close one" I sighed in relief.

I closed and locked the door. I was slightly dry but still wet, so I started to dry myself and wrapped my hair on one of the towels.

As soon as I got dry and brushed my hair with a brush I found, I dressed my nightdress and went to bed. Then I noticed that Brick was holding his towel.

That was bad enough. If I didn't get the towel he would be asking questions and getting confused and that was the last thing I wanted: Being asked about something.

I kneeled myself on the bed and reached for the towel, but Brick was holding it tight and if I pulled it harder he could wake up. So I slightly removed his arms, though his left hand was still attached to the towel.

"Suuuzyyy babyyy, don't leaaaave, we have to go to the coffee shooop." with that he lifted the towel up his head. That made things harder as I was kneeled at the right side of the bed.

Great, just what I needed; more stretching.

I thought of floating, but if I floated to close to a "ground" area horizontally, I would just fall back down, as if I was a magnet being pulled to the ground. Up high it wasn't like that because I would be too far from the ground. Physics or not, that happened almost every time, I couldn't risk it.

"Brick," I pretended to be Suzy while stretching. "Why don't you let me leave?" It was too far away, I couldn't reach it. "I'm not going, just give me my… Uh shirt back and we will be together." I said hoping he would give me his towel. I waited for an answer.

"ROOOONNKKH" He was snoring. Okay great. At least he was asleep and had no chances of waking up.

I carefully kneeled on top of him.

I looked at his face and realized he didn't look much like a monster when he was sleeping. His bangs were almost covering his eyes, he had a strong looking jaw, his nose was straight and looked like it could break someones knuckle.

His body wasn't bad either he looked like he could really play basketball; his arms were muscular just like his legs and he had a six pack.

But he wasn't all skinny; he was actually a really tiny bit chubby on his waist sides. I blushed at that; I didn't really like skinny guys, and it was so cute for him!

No, no… What was I thinking? I wasn't supposed to be thinking he's cute. He's horrible, ugly and he's evil, he will pay for what he did!

I was ready to take off my left knees from the bed and stand up so it could be easier to get the towel, but before that could happen:

"…I know you want meh. Ya know I want'cha. I know you want meeeh…" a phone ringtone was coming from the little table to the right.

Oh shit.

"Urrgh fuck. Do they really have to call this late?" he moaned. "Blossom?" she tried a smile.

"…one-two-three-four. Uno-do'-tres-cuatro" Pit Bull continued really loud from the table.

"Fuck them!" he shouted and slammed his fist on his cellphone and broke the table.

I got up and grabbed the towel.

"Are you seriously _that_ in to me? I mean I thought you hated me after all that ya know?" He sat so he could see me better. "Guess I'm really irresistible" he smirked with that.

"Suuuzy, don't goo suzyyy" I teased as I shoved his towel to his face. Now it was my time to smirk.

"Wut? No way, I did _not_ say that out loud" He stood up surprised. "Oh, and by the way" He walked slowly behind me with a grin.

"What are you doing with my towel?" I turned to face him.

I decided that I would have to defend myself this time I had to speak or he would think lies.

"I'm not 'in to you' _Brick_." I said making quotation marks in the air. "I hate you by the way." He stared.

"You just had to leave a towel in the bathroom Brick. But no, the towels were right beside you" I poked his chest as I said that. "And I couldn't go out naked you idiot, so I used your damn towel to cover myself, but I just touched it with my hands because I know your gross. Bastard" I felt my face heat up as I explained that I was naked.

"Oh-my-gosh." He whispered stupidly.

"Yah, you're _that_ stupid" I said with crossed arms still with the towel.

"No, I mean, you were naked right in front of me and I didn't get the chance to see" He said cursing himself for missing the opportunity.

"Take that back!"

"Aaaww the witew baby's gonna cry becawse she didn't have a towew and was nakeeed" He pouted as he grabbed my waist.

"Hands off" I dropped the towel and clenched my hands.

"Or wut?" I glared at his burning eyes.

"Hu, _slaaave_? Wut you gonna do about it?" He pulled my body closer his with a grin.

"I'm gonna do **THIS**!"

**Sorry guys, I know it wasn't a satisfying chapter, but I promise next one will have more romance! **

**Oh and I'm going to be updating more lately, I'm on vacation. Oh yeaaah!**

**Oh, and sorry for the review response i posted its kinda ugly and confusing. I just wanted you to know that reviewing is important for an author; it motivates us and sometimes gives us ideas and how we can improve. So thanks for all you guys who read my story and who review them.**

**If you can't log in, Google it xP**

**If you don't like something in the story, feel free to comment that! I can work on it ****J**

**Buh-bye.**


	3. The Bed

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I've ben really lazy and stuff and a went on a trip. Hope you guys enjoy. It's not as good as the passed ones. But i tried :/**

**Chapter 3** - **The Bed**

"I'm gonna do **THIS**" I threw a punch that made him lean his head back. That made him release me "That ought to teach you a lesson" I watched as he put his nose back in place.

"Fuck you lady!" He shouted really pissed off at me. I smirked. "I'm just not gonna hit you back cause' I'm fucking tired n' I wanna sleep"

I was shocked. He really didn't want to fight or tease me?

He was about to pass me to go to bed. But when I hit him and he didn't hit back I felt like I had power again. Like the old days, I could hit him as much as I liked. Though I couldn't keep hitting him because I was his slave now. So I just had to make _him_ hit _me_.

"What? You going to back away from a fight that easily? Does the little rowdyruff have a heart now?" I teased waiting for him to fight back. Instead he stopped right beside me and walked to my front.

I guess that punch took away from him all his need to tease, fight and even to be stupid because he looked down at me like he was ready to eat my soul just by looking really serious.

He held my shoulders and came closer still locked eyes on mine.

Now I got scared. His red eyes looked so empty but at the same time so full of darkness. Although he said he was tired, his eyes didn't seem to show that.

He pushed me on the bed as I panicked silently. He had a tight grip on me and came closer. He leaned to my ear and his breath tickled my neck.

"Why don't you go to sleep with me? Really wanna see your dad get tortured right in front of you right?" He whispered.

As much as I wanted to squish his head, I had to control myself. No control was buttercups thing. How I missed her and Bubbles and the professor…

I sighed.

I ignored him and tried to move so I could make my way back to my side of the bed. But before I managed to do that, Brick gripped my neck making me choke.

"Oh no, you aren't going to ignore me anymore." He said with a crazy smile. "Answer me." One of his hands that were still on my shoulders slid the thin strap of my nightdress and lowered it. "Or else" He grinned.

I widened my eyes and gasped as he said that. He had lightened the grip on my neck.

How could he possibly dare threaten me with such thoughts?

"I-I'm not tired, I slept for some days so…" He let a small growl, lifted himself from me and fell next to me closing his eyes.

Glad that was over.

"I forgot about that." He sighed. "There's the fridge" He pointed to the broken table but the fridge was a little to the right of it. "Get whatever crap you want and let me sleep" He straightened himself at his side of his bed and seemed asleep.

Sooo, let's get some food.

Indeed I was hungry and when I opened the fridge I saw: Chocolate -lots of them-, some green-ish liquid in a glass cup, noodles, water, pizza and a large amount of beer.

Chocolate it is.

I ate two bars of chocolate, I was really hungry. I also drank two little bottles of water. That was a relief for me, like I had passed days in the desert and was now eating and drinking all -well not all- i wanted.

After i had my "feast" i attempted to brush my teeth with my finger because i didn't know if i had a toothbrush somewhere.

By the time i had finished eating and brushing my teeth i assumed that Brick was asleep, so i went slowly and silently to bed. I didn't want to sleep with him awake by my side.

I sat down first then i lay down. There wasn't a blanket because the air was warm, so I just closed my eyes thinking about the day I had and wondering if I ever was going to fall asleep, because besides the shower time, the only peace I had was the piece that came to me when I was asleep. If I was awake I would remember the horrible things that had happened to me and my family, then my stomach would rumble and twist and I didn't like that feeling.

My back was faced to Brick and his face was faced to my back; however the bed was big enough to fit three persons not touching themselves and not spilling through the beds sides. I was as far away as I could from Brick and he was far from me too, but still too close for my taste if you ask me.

I remembered a lot of stuff before this whole thing started. Me and the girls were still puffs, never stopped being puffs. When we grew up to high school we became more popular of course, around the school I mean. People wanted to become our friends, we met a load of persons when we became older and as little kids do, we grew up. We were still together, but much more apart from the old days. That wasn't a problem. The problem was that, sometimes we didn't' want to fight. I mean we did, but not like back then. It's as if we grew and grown up girls don't play tag anymore. We still did our job, but as we grew up, our strength rose and sometimes when we punched someone, they ended up in the other side of the building, sometimes the city -Thanks buttercup- good thing he didn't die, he actually was a boxing champion of the city. Not that when we were little that didn't happen, but that time buttercup made a really messed up with blood everywhere.

When we were little we didn't usually beat the person till we saw blood or something. We beat up the person till they ended up with bruises, lost teeth and purple marks, but almost never blood.

We went to take some classes at the dojo to control our strength. When we were little we could lift cars with no struggle. Nowadays we can lift skyscrapers with no struggles. Yes, I did lift one when one of mojos giant robots crashed hard to the base of the skyscraper.

The mayor once called us to his office to ask us if we could use less violence with the criminals, because they could end dead like that boxing dude almost did. He had abused a 13 year-old girl and buttercup got all worked up about it and shot him through the building, if me and Bubbles weren't around to grab her as soon as she threw him, who would've known what would happen?

At least I think she would kill him with one more punch, but she would keep punching him.

Later that day I asked why she was so furious with that guy. She told me that she was tired of seeing boys take over girls and she just couldn't accept the fact that a coward abused that innocent girl. From that day on, I noticed that Buttercup was a little feminist, she was a tomboy of course, that just made the fact that she thinks women are better and stronger. She just hates when boys think they're better than her or other girls.

Also when that femme fatale woman -the one who only wanted Susan B. Anthony coins - started telling us about how men think they are better than us and abuse girls, Buttercup was the one that most agreed and after she was in jail Buttercup still didn't like how the boys were acting. However after three days she returned to normal and started to play with the boys in our class again.

Buttercup was always protecting the ones that seemed weak. She really liked seeing the little kids playing at the park when we grew up. Every time there was a kid trouble in the city, she was the one that took care the most.

Even if she doesn't look like the delicate type, she melted around the kids.

I wondered how buttercup was doing. I didn't even know where she was.

Was she with Bubbles? Was she captured? Was she in town?

I didn't have a clue. I didn't even know where I was exactly, how could I know where my sister was?

I curled up hugging my knees.

At least I know that Bubbles wouldn't lose her mind easily, she knew where to put her head.

But sometimes I got worried with her. She cared with others more than she cared with herself. And mostly animals, plants and stuff like that.

She's grown up of course, but what if someone takes advantage of her? I mean sometimes she can be a little bit dumb and be fooled by other people.

I just knew that if Bubbles saw someone weak being threatened she probably would almost immediately go help or something.

I remember that time she brought a whale and a bunch of animals home.

We all agreed and stuff, but in the end we took the baby whale home.

I suddenly remembered the time where Bubbles got really ticked off; just like Buttercup with that boxing dude –yep she got that ticked off–.

It was one night when we were ten. We were sitting with the professor on the couch watching the news.

In almost every news they have that part where they say something about the other countries.

So there it was: "China, a crowd of people celebrates a private club anniversary by killing with wooden sticks ten stray dogs. The mayor of the city-" but before the journalist finished his sentence, Bubbles had already taken off with all her strength.

I looked to Buttercup, she looked to me and we took off after our sister to China.

It was day there -we got there in less than 10 minutes with full speed, we almost entered another dimension like last time- when we got there Bubbles was covered in dog blood and crying with anger, she had thrown five of the club citizens to the other side of the town.

It was a really dramatic scene. I told Buttercup to get Bubbles before she killed someone as i went looking for the five Chinese people that were thrown away by Bubbles.

It all ended with no deaths, but three of them had to get entirely immobilized and the other two went in comma.

Bubbles was still angry, but she visited every day for four months all of those five people she hurt and she was hated by some people in China however in the other countries -the event was known worldwide- some considered her a hero for the dog thing, mostly for the visiting she made to the people she hated.

She did that because as we all know, she is kind-hearted and because professor explained to her that in some places, the cultures are different and we must accept that even if we don't like it. We must respect and that means limitations, if the limitations are broken -as in if the dog killing club was here in Townsville- then she could beat 'em up, but not kill them of course.

Bubbles became curious about why they made it, and in the days she was at the hospital taking care of the club members, she asked them -she knew how to speak their languages, it was one of her powers- why on earth did they do that, so one of them told her that they believed that in the past, the evil demons took place in the dogs body and they assumed that dogs were pure evil, so to celebrate the anniversary of the club, they killed the dogs to honor the gods of that time.

Bubbles realized it wasn't actually a club, but yes an ancestors tribe from way back. She was still mad but fascinated.

She went to an interview with the reporters and she told the story of the "tribe".

As always Bubbles found peace again and got happy.

Sometimes i wonder if peace is some of Bubbles powers, i mean, she could acquire peace so easily while in the war. She makes everything better sometimes.

It's like Bubbles is a sparkle of light in an ocean of darkness.

Also i admire the way that Buttercup uses her strength to protect the others. Must be a secret power of hers too.

Like a shield for the innocent.

Professor.

Oh the Professor.

He was the leader all the time. Everyone said: "Oh Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuffs". But no.

Professor was the one that took care of us.

He explained to us everything, we were so dumb sometimes and he helped us out, he just knew where to lead us. He pulled us to the right road always.

And to think that we made him pass through a hard time when we accused him of forcing us to organize our bedroom.

I loved the times that we all hugged together when we were sad or happy. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be at all.

I know that Professor created us, but. I like to think that it was his love that made us explode that night. Not the chemical X. We have love from the Professor running through our veins. Chemical X was just a thing that made our powers.

But like every family in the world, like every child, it doesn't matter if you're adopted or you don't have parents. You will always have love in your veins, your grandparents love, your teachers love, your friends love, your pets love.

That's what makes a family, a family.

Love.

Not blood and genetics.

Love.

Love is the biggest power of all. Everyone has it. Everyone is a hero.

Sigh.

I let a tear pass my nose and started feeling chilly and shivered once.

There was no way that i was going to sleep. I had been passed out a long time.

As the minutes fled me I felt more and more cold. I turned into a ball in the bed.

I was thinking about asking for a blanket to cover myself up, but I didn't want to wake up Brick and make him pissed off, so i slowly, really slowly moved towards him.

As i moved, the part of the bed where no one was laying on was cold, while where I was laying was warm. That made me shiver a bit, but I continued moving until I felt a bit warm.

I was a bunch inches away from Brick, and still I could feel his warmth. I stayed there, it had enough warmth. At least more than the other side.

I stayed as a ball faced to Brick with my eyes shut wishing I could be at home, with my family safe and sound and with my warm bed to hold me.

But something was wrong, my feet started to feel **really** cold and when I noticed, they had turned purple, then I started freaking out, sat up and started rubbing my feet.

I looked at Brick to see if he was feeling cold too but he had a smirk on his face.

"You idiot! You did this!" I shouted but he didn't bother to open his eyes. That little son of a bitch.

"Stop it you bastard!" I punched his stomach and he shot up.

"Ouch okay, okay" He said massaging his abs.

"Can you make it warm?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yep" he said staring at me.

"...So do it" I demanded.

"Only if you sleep next to me" he smirked.

"I already was sleeping next to you" I crossed my arms smiling a bit because I was right.

"Okay then. You have to snuggle **right beside me" **he widened his eyes to make the last sentence clear for me.

I stayed crossed arms but my feet became colder and they were hurting.

"O-Ok-kay, I'll lay next t-to y-you" My teeth were chattering.

"Good enough" He said shrugging. I laid down first because I was desperate for warmth.

I balled up and closed my eyes while Brick lay next to me and placed his arm around me.

I automatically went really closer to Brick and placed my head on his chest. I got surprised because his arms were really hot and i was really cold so i actually snuggled with him.

"Wow you really are cold" he whispered.

"Shuttup" I said.

I closed my eyes again and felt his scent. It smelled like fresh air. I liked it. At least he didn't stink.

As the minutes passed by, I felt warmer and confortable in his arms. I could feel his warm breath on my head and he had embraced me. I wouldn't let him do that, but it seemed like he was sleeping already so I let him.

His skin was warm I placed a hand on his chest. I shivered with that. His skin was soft and burning.

I stayed calm, breathed in and out slowly.

I didn't miss my family for some seconds until I fell asleep.

**Sorry, it was confusing and short and didn't have much romance, but i'll try harder next time :)**

**Thanks for the support!**


	4. The Street

**Yo guyz, about time i wrote about another puff right? Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4** - **The Street**

I was walking down the street with my hood up so no one could see me. Not that many people were in the streets anymore, but it was best to take a precaution.

Ever since Blossom "lost" the fight, the city went crazy; criminals went loose, people started spending a whole lot of time in home, no one took care of the town anymore. I just got here, but the news told exactly what I saw. Townsville was the worst, but the whole world was in this crisis.

The Mayor?

The Mayor was hidden in his house with his wife. He's not Mayor anymore.

Mayors don't exist in these times. Rulers exist.

Brick, Boomer, Butch and Mojo. They are rulers. Just like other criminals.

Mojo rules The City of Townsville and the Rodyruffs rule some other big cities not far from here.

At the second Blossom fainted in the battle ground, me and Buttercup went to catch her. But instead, Buttercup attacked Brick and I couldn't stop her.

"Buttercup STOP!" I yelled that day. "You're going to get us all killed!"

But she didn't, and that was enough for Butch to butt in and send Buttercup right next to me and Blossom on the ground.

"The rest of you better run away now or you will never see your sister and your professor dead or alive again." Butch shouted.

I didn't even know how they found the Professor, but all was lost. It just snapped before my eyes. We actually lost that fight.

"Let's go Bubbles, we can't do anything anymore" Buttercup said.

That was when Brick floated down and pulled Blossom to himself.

"What are you doing?" I tried to grab the fainted Blossom back.

"Don't you remember? If you guys lose, we win all, if you win we will never be seen again ever. We won." He looked at Blossom. "…So, you guys gonna wait for them to catch you or are you just going to give in?"

"No! Let's make things more interesting, let them run and we'll catch them like a hunt!" Boomer said floating down excited.

"Whatever" Butch said crossed arms. I looked up at him. He looked indifferent but the way he looked at Buttercup made him seem like he had a dirty plan in his head.

We had the fight in a rocky place above sea level. I turned to Buttercup and she looked at me then to the Forest, again me then the forest.

Gotcha sister.

"Okay, so one…" Boomer was jumping. "Two…" He prepared himself just as me, Buttercup and Butch did in one second. "Three!"

I zapped away to the forest with all my might, I ran until I was flying almost reaching the tree tops, but I didn't pass that height or else I could be seen.

After one minute or two of extreme flying –the forest was that big– I saw an elevation, meaning that a mountain was up ahead and if Boomer was still on my track, I could easily dodge him here because the trees were getting thicker.

I could only hear the leaves of the tress passing me by, and then suddenly, I turned left and didn't stop until I got to a rocky part of the mountain where I found a little pond.

I landed at the edge of the pond and kneeled grabbing the humid earth on my hands. I breathed heavily and drank some water.

_Oh my gosh, what about Buttercup and Blossom? Should I really have gone this way? Shouldn't I go back and see if Buttercup is okay?_

I stood up and sat behind a bolder waiting for a sign of Boomer.

No sign of him. But I wanted to make sure. I thought a bit and the idea came to me like a splash.

"I hope this works!" I whispered to myself.

"Chirp, chirp chirp chiiirp!" I called for my old friend.

Nothing happened. Actually I heard nothing, nothing as in quiet.

Until some birds chirped. Then they began to chirp equally and the sound of the birds became louder and passed to other birds. The bird's song was getting fainter and fainter as I heard the song enter the forest.

"Those animals! Getting smarter each day!" I smiled to myself and waited for some minutes.

After what seemed like ten minutes, a bush waved and I heard a sound:

"Chip? Chirp Chip!" A squirrel hopped out of the forest, and slowly came closer to my hiding place.

"Chirp chirp chiiir! It's me Bullet, Bubbles!" I whispered.

"Chip chip!" He hopped on my head playing with my hair.

I played with him happily. I missed him, it had been a year since the last time we fought together.

"Hey Bullet, can you do me a favor? Chir chir chirrp?" I asked as he floated to my front.

"There's a mean blue bad boy coming after me and he's evil, so if you can locate him for me I'll be reeeally greatful!" I translated that for him so he could understand.

"Chirp chirp chiiirp!" He raised his paw to his forehead and zapped away. After that I heard a great noise from the forest for two seconds then all returned to normal. That was Bullet telling his friends what was happening.

After 20 minutes I became a little uncomfortable, but then again, I got this far in the forest in 2 minutes, so Bullet must be watching carefully the forest.

I was still behind a boulder when I heard a ruffling in the trees. I stayed quiet.

"Chiirp." Bullet called out. But I waited until he was near me.

I heard a sound of something waving. And I saw Bullet walking on front of me. I silently stood up. Bullet wasn't looking at me at all. He sniffed the ground meters away from me then looked back from where he came.

_Oh my gosh he's so smart._

"Chirp…" He walked over to the bushes.

"Waddya mean she's not there? I heard you talking to that bird, she was here." Boomer walked to where Bullet had sniffed some meters away, his back faced to me. My heart skipped a beat, he would turn around.

He was beginning to turn around, I prepared myself to jump on him, but before that could happen, Bullet jumped on his face.

"What da?" He fell to the ground. "Get off me I have heat vision" he warned.

"Chirrp chirp!" Bullet looked at me, at the same second I started to run away, but before I exited that pond area I heard Boomer shoot his heat vision directly on Bullet.

"Why won't you die? Ouch! You have powers?" I ran as fast as I could but I didn't go far when I saw Bullet zoon by me. Boomer had shot him this far!

"Bullet!" I shouted.

"Chhi..rrrpp… Chirp" He looked weak and burned. I held him in my hands and was choosing between running away or revenging my friend. "Chirp!" He weakly demanded me to run away, he would be safe, he said.

"Hey idiot! Come back here, let me finish you!" I heard Boomer yelling. I grabbed Bullet tightly and ran towards the other side of the mountain making sure Boomer was after me. If he could beat Bullet, imagine what he could do to the entire forest!

I started to fly and I passed the big mountains, the vegetation started to get less thick.

I had passed twenty minutes flying, when we reached the desert. As I expected, we were miles from Townsville and I reached the desert so I could fight Boomer without harming much creatures. I stopped around a little rock to place Bullet gently under its shade. He looked much better; he was just burned and needed rest. If he was a normal squirrel he had been dead a long time ago.

I turned to face Boomer meters away coming towards me in high speed as he landed some feet away.

"Ah, giving up already? But the fun was just starting!" he pouted looking at me directly with his deep blue orbs.

"You're going to pay Boomer." I whispered and I knew he could listen.

"Just because of your squirrel? Is he dead yet? I thought he was super." He smirked at me.

"You know what I'm talking about" I shouted trying my best angry face ever.

"Aaaw you look so cute when you're-" I started my sonic scream, I was tired to be called cute even when I don't want to, he was playing with me and I didn't like it. At all.

He pressed his hands on his ears and waited. I don't know why, but the Rowdy's were stronger. They got stronger from day to night. Something was wrong about them. They cheated big time.

"Done yet?" He asked and walked calmly to me as I catch my breath and floated up.

No way am I done mister!

I shot to him burying him in the sand and punched his face as hard as I could and zapping him with my heat vision. That lasted 10 seconds until he began to scream angrily. I shot out of the sand, grabbed Bullet and escaped to the south.

Since then, I didn't look back. I stopped several times, one of those times I placed Bullet back in the forest and told him to be extremely careful and if anything happened to the forest it was my fault and he should call me right away.

When I ran away I was really confused, I didn't know what to do, Boomer looked reeeeally angry and I just knew he wouldn't leave the forest alone. I hoped that he at least wouldn't set fire to it.

I stopped a few times per day to take a bath and eat fruits I collected from the trees, but that was it. I only travelled through forest waiting for a call from Bullet, hiding myself and eating what I could. I was miserable, I just could think about the idiot thing I did back in the desert. I risked every ones life at the forest. I was really scared of what Boomer could do. Maybe he could tell what happened to him to his brothers and make them kill my family too. And worst: I just fled every time; I never stayed to see how things ended.

The only "fun" thing was that when I had a bath, I used some of the fruits I collected as a shampoo and conditioner. I thought it was funny because I used a mixture that actually made it bubble and passed it on my hair and it smelled nice and made my hair feel soft.

Once I entered a national park, which made me even more careful. If anyone saw me they would think it was rather strange, because my clothes were in bits and I didn't have anything that proved I was just visiting.

"Mommy?" I heard a little girl call from afar. I couldn't help but get closer. "Mommy I'm lost!" She yelled.

I stood behind a tree right next to the little girl.

"Mooommyy!" She screamed. "Sniffle, snif".

"Pssst!" she stopped making noise. "Hey, little girl" I called out.

"Hu?" she asked. "Who's there?" she started to come closer to the tree.

"Hi, my name is Katy. Are you lost?" I finally walked out "introducing" myself. It was better if she didn't know who I really was.

"Wow, what happened to you lady?" she asked looking up and down at me. She looked like she had 6.

"Umm, I fell." I smiled weirdly.

"Oh... Have you seen mom?" she asked wiping her tears.

"No, but I can help. Can you wait just a second?" She nodded. I sat down, closed my eyes and heard a bit of yelling:

"_How could you lose your daughter Monica? I never lost you when you were little." _An old voice shouted.

"_Mother I didn't lose her, she was right here then she wandered off. I didn't see. Will you quit yelling and look for her with me please?" _Must be the mom.

"Are you with your mom and…"

"Granny, yes!" She smiled.

"Oh, I can lead you to them, just follow me!" I walked in front of her.

"But mom told me not to go with strangers anywhere" she stood there.

"Your mom is right" I laughed. "They aren't far. Just turn around that tree and walk until you see them okay?" I pointed the way. And she followed my instructions. I waited on that spot hearing carefully to see if she found her mom and grandmother. She did. Also she told them that a girl named Katy helped her. Her grandmother said there was no one here but her mom wanted to see for herself.

I had nothing to lose. Might try a shot of luck to see if I get a job. So a straightened my clothes and sat by a tree.

"Hello, are you Katy?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad to see she found you!" I stood up smiling.

"Yes, Francine told me about you. Are you okay?" She frowned a bit and looked me up and down just as Francine had when she first saw me.

"Yes, I just fell from a hill. But I'm okay." I smiled.

"What can I do to thank you helping my child?" She asked with warm eyes.

"Well I'm looking for a job. Can you help me out?" I asked.

I told her a made up story of how I got there and she made me Francine's nanny. She bought me new clothes and let me sleep at a small room in her house. It was a coincidence since they just had fired her last nanny.

I worked for them for about two months and got better looking than before. Tried to fit in with the people and be normal. I watched the news every night, always paying attention for the Townsville news. Little by little the rowdyruffs were taking over the USA. The mayors were being traded for evil rulers and crimes were getting really common lately. I could do nothing or I would destroy my disguise. I saved the money I had because I knew that one day I would go back to Townsville and save my family and the citizens.

One day I got home from school with Francine and saw the news:

"The president of the United States is leaving for the safety of our country. His last orders are: Don't go out to the streets even if you're about to die.

Looks like with the awakening of Blossom Utonium, the criminals are getting scared and tougher for what's coming. Will this mean that a war is about to start? Or will Brick kill her for good? Stay tuned."

After that I saw the first video shoots of Townsville since a left. It looked terrifying, with almost no one in the streets, almost every store with the glass broken and stuff robbed. I had to do something. I had seen lots of crimes in the city I was living, right before my eyes. I tried to protect the family I had in hands the most normal way I could. But now I had to say good-bye and save Townsville.

"Oh my goodness! Even the president!" Francine's grandmother said.

"Katy, I think I must let you go now. You have a family don't you? You should be with them." She told me.

"Ma'am, I've been lying to you." I walked fast to my room packing my stuff before she could kicked me out her house.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me you're a criminal too?" she slammed my door opened.

"I'm sorry. I needed to find shelter and you were the only people who could get me that." I didn't look in her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Francine was in her pajamas.

"Katy lied to us Francine. Stay away from her!" she picked her child up. "Katy explain yourself or I'll call the pol-" She was going to say police but they weren't any good anymore.

"Katy! Where are you going?" I stopped at the front door everyone looking at me.

"My name isn't Katy. I'm Bubbles and I must stop this." I grabbed my suitcase but before I could leave someone grabbed my hand.

"You really think you could fool me?" Mrs. Hangoove looked at me.

"Hu?" I looked confused.

"Just as I was leaving Townsville with Monica, you were the little heroes, the Powerpuff Girls. You guys saved me once, that's why I'm here with Monica today. I never forgot those blue, pink and green eyes ever." She said pulling me inside.

"So… You knew all along?" I asked.

"Yep. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be a nanny. I made up Monica's mind."

"You're Bubbles?" Monica's eyes were wide opened. "You saved mom that time at the building" She smiled. Unfortunately I couldn't remember because I saved several people before.

"Mommy, she's Bubbles from the stories!" Francine hopped from her mother's lap and hugged me.

"I guess so." Monica smiled. "I'm so sorry I shouted at you"

"That's okay, you've been so nice to me!" I smiled. "But I have to go. I've got to find my sisters!"

"Wait. You need a disguise. If anyone sees you like this, they will know it's you" Mrs. Hangoove said.

After that, Francine went to bed and the two nice ladies made me have a makeover. They died my hair brown, got some old clothes that were all black and hid my face well. They packed some food for my trip to Townsville and made me go to sleep.

By the time the sun was rising. I was already leaving. But I didn't leave before I gave a kiss good-bye on Francine. She cried and all but I promised her I would come back one day to visit.

The family stood by the door watching me head to the woods in full speed. No one would see me.

And that's how I ended up walking down this desert street in Townsville looking for a sign of shelter or my family. I think I should go to my old house. Just to see what's happened to it.

**I know I know, this chapter was sooooooooooooooooooooo lame! I promise next chapter will be much more fun :)**


	5. The House

**Hi guys! Thanks for the wonderfull reviews and stuff i reeeeally apreciate it! Feel free to comment good or bad :)**

**I hope this chapter is okay for you :3**

**Chapter 5** – **The House**

Our house was right next to the forest, so if I had to escape I could swiftly hop down and hide there.

It didn't really matter anymore; I was living here for so long that I didn't think anyone would come here again to see if there's someone living in this house, with some exceptions of course.

One of the reasons is that everyone is afraid of the forest now that the Powerpuff Girls are probably dead –if not physically, spiritually. No one hoped the PPG were going to save the world again after the battle– or some thought we were all caught so we wouldn't come back, or if not we wouldn't be stupid enough to come live here, or people would think that this was a historical place and it was better not to mess it all up. But everyone knew what actually was happening because the news wouldn't let anything hidden: Blossom had already awakened, Bubbles was nowhere to be seen and me neither. Rounding it all up, there were numberless reasons for no one to come here, so I thought that, if no one would come here I might have a chance. Besides, I had nowhere else to go.

After my easy escape I could be certain no one would come by. Sometimes I had visitors, but there were few.

After I told Bubbles with my eye to go to the forest, she shot that way as I told. The other way I was going to go, was down the cliff we were on and to the beach. It was risky because I had nowhere to hide, but not many miles from there was the city. It would be stupid to do a fight there but we did it all the time, so what the heck.

As the "hunt" began I shot to the beach and didn't look back. Until then I didn't notice Butches presence, but he was as silent as me so I kept going until I reached the city. There I dodged some buildings and kept dodging to confuse him, but I thought it was strange. He was too silent, so I risked a stop. I didn't fly up to a tower 'cause if he had lost me he would see me. So I stopped behind a restaurant to check on him.

He was nowhere to be found and continued like that the rest of the day.

I tried to find stuff for a disguise. I looked in some trash cans to see if I could find a jacket but I just found a black cloak. Better than nothing.

That day I slept in a building that was still in construction.

In the next morning, no sign of Butch. Did I really make it? Did I lose him forever? Only if he's stupid enough. And I think Boomer was the stupid one.

I knew he didn't lose me. He did it on porpoise, the maze thing had little chances of working and I didn't go well. The only thing I could think of is that he was going to ambush me.

Later that day I started to feel hungry. I had spent 24 hours with no food or drink. I know I could make more days without food I could even eat dirt to stay alive, but comfort screamed louder and louder as night came.

I was tired, I wanted to eat and drink, though I was still strong, I could think straight I just didn't like to live like a homeless person. I had a home and I was going there. It had food, water, tv, bed and specially internet.

Not that in a situation like this the only thing I wanted was internet. But I honestly needed to know what was going on in the world; maybe I could know more about my sister's whereabouts and what those idiots are planning to do with the world.

I waited until later at night so everyone was sleeping. I walked home with the black cloak and I noticed just now that as I walked closer to my home, less cars and people I saw in the streets.

I headed towards my home finally wanting to rest. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't absolutely alone and felt like someone as following me.

Shit. Every time someone thinks that in a movie it actually happens to have someone following them.

The wind was blowing and I felt chilly. I slowed down a bit to try to hear someone. But nothing.

So I let my cloak fly away.

"Dang, ma cloak" I imitated a voice I once heard in a cartoon long ago. I turned around fast and started chasing after it, I turned my head to see if there was anyone around, but no one was seen. I grabbed my cloak finally and headed home.

If Butch was there, screw him I wanted to eat.

Shit I forgot about the lights. Good thing I could use my night vision. It worked as well as a candle, but better. We could see very well, though at the edges of our eyes it was darker. Anyways that didn't bother anyone.

I ate, drank and went to the computer. I immediately went to see if there were any pages about Boomer. No sign of him with Bubbles I'm glad, but that means he could come pay a visit sooner or later. That would be good because he would be looking for Bubbles and that meant she wasn't caught. In the other hand, I would have to deal with him.

I saw some pages about Brick. That was a shocker.

The writer said he was making an interview with some citizens about the big fight when Brick flew down and told Townsville news that everything was about to change. No more mayors, no more jail. A revolution was starting.

He was going to start building a castle linked to Princess's mansion and would live there. As for Blossom she was going to be asleep for some time. Are you going to kill her? He asked. He then flew away without answering.

As I searched about this "revolution" I got more shocked and more shocked as I read the pages. It only had been two days and a lot happened in the world Mojo Jojo had turned into the ruler of Townsville and stuff.

I knew things were starting to get worse.

And I was complaining about being hungry…

I got tired of hearing bad news so I floated up to my room, took a bath and changed my clothes to light green pajamas. I was so relieved I was home.

Just as I finished changing I noticed something out the window: a pair of dark green eyes that belonged to a boy with spikey black hair and dark green clothes was sitting on the neighbor's roof at the

My heart shot and I fell to the ground.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. That son offa bitch actually followed me and he was staring at me. STARING AT ME! I think he didn't see me changed cause I was near the bathroom and I can't be seen there from the window.

That was fuckin' scary, I just turned and there he was looking at me like it was the most normal thing ever.

I stayed silent to hear him but my heart wouldn't stop making noise.

Laughing sounds.

"I can hear your heart from here." I could imagine him with his stupid smirk.

Shuddup ass-hole. I wouldn't give in, I would play dead.

"I already saw you butt-cup, you lose." He said from the other side of the street.

I wanted to close the door of my room so bad, I didn't like sleeping with it open, especially with some dick sneaking around my house. I stayed at the ground until my heart stopped beating so fast. It stopped after 5 minutes, and then I attempted to go to bed.

Thank God Professor only made one window for my room. No one could see me slip to my bed either, from the window. So I did. I had to wait one hour until I gave in and slept.

When it was three in the morning I woke up. I stood up and tried to look out the window but I thought it was better not. If I looked at him he would see me and I was planning on escaping before dawn.

I sat down looking at my door and fell asleep once again.

When it was sometime near four in the morning I heard a noise downstairs and began feeling chilly. I was kinda scared.

I went to see a peek out my window to see if Butch was still out there. I looked outside and no sign of him. I went closer to the window and tried to see the best I could.

No sign of him. So I turned around to close the door.

"Wazzap" some green eyed guy stared right at me.

My heart stopped. My legs wabbled. My face went cold. My stomach shrank. Then my heart started again but went off with a power of a nuclear bomb.

"" I screamed my voice fading because it was naturally raspy. I continued screaming my guts out as I saw Butch almost breathing on me. "FUCK BUTCH FUUUUUUCCKKKKK YOU ASS-HOLE" I started punching him as hard as I could and all he could do was laugh. "YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" I hit my head on his chest and punched him hard until I got tired enough to realize I had passed 2 minutes punching him like that. I kept my head on his chest looking down; I felt the skin around my eyes heat up. But nothing happened.

"Butch you're a piece of shit ya know that?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Actually I do." He said standing there still.

"I have no doubts hundreds of people already said that to you, ass." I looked up at him. He was smirking down at me. Emerald eyes locked on mine, his black hair falling on his eyes.

"You get scared to easily." He said. I stepped away from him wobbling but still glaring.

"You got me by surprise." I crossed my arms.

"Well if I didn't, then it wouldn't be scary." He said like it was obvious.

"Fuck away bitch, I'm goin ta sleep." I was trembling a lot as if I didn't eat at all that day. I jumped on my bed.

"Riiiight like that's goin to happen." He walked over to my bed.

"Wut?" I said lazily.

"You can choose: Make me food right now, or sleep."

"Sleep duh." I went under my covers and turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

"Suit yourself." After that he sat on my bed and lay down almost on top of me.

"Da fuck Butch?" I stood up.

"Oh yah, I forgot to mention I would sleep with you." He said taking off his shoes while still on my bed.

I was still trembling, I couldn't make food now. So I sighed and gave in.

"There is no room on my bed, its single." I said watching him get under the covers.

"Then find a girlfriend for him. Okay that was just sad." He laughed. I thought it was stupid. "Well ya can always sleep on top of me."

"Hell no!" I said.

"Whatever. If you change your mind I'll be right here waiting." he grinned.

"Aaah fuck you." I lay on the floor.

After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful sleeping, I turned on my back facing the sealing.

"Butch?" I said hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

"You're gonna pay for this" I lifted myself, sat on my bed, lifted the covers and joined Butch.

Eeeewww.

I felt safer if my back was turned towards the ceiling, so I placed myself on Butch's chest and closed my eyes.

"I wanted to—" he started

"Shuddup" I demanded.

"Ah fuck you" he whispered.

"Fuck you!" I said and went to sleep.

I woke up feeling pretty nice. Better than the past few days at least. I closed my hands around the warm bed cloth and snuggled on the soft and warm mattress.

Wait a second! It's all coming back to me. That wasn't a bed, it was Butch.

SHIIIIIIT. Eww.

I let Butches shirt loose and stopped snuggling on his chest. I opened my eyes to find him still asleep and one of his hand on my back. It was noon.

How am I supposed to get away now?

I gently slipped away from Butch and the bed. I took my clothes and silently went downstairs. I made a backpack full of stuff I would need including disguise, food and money. I went to the lab, changed and washed myself there. Taking a shower would be too risky but I really wanted one, especially after sleeping on Butch. Professor passed a lot of time in the lab so it had a bathroom with a shower and toilet also it was the furthest away from Butch

My shower took ten minutes and I wanted to get away from here. I shouldn't have taken that shower.

"Woooooow the lab had its enhancements. A mega-trokken 2000 cool!" Butch squeaked like a little boy. I think that was a weapon.

SHIIIT! He never leaves me alone! Fuck I left my stuff outside. Da fuck am I going to do?

"Whats this?" he asked near the bathroom. "Aww tisc tisc, naughty Buttercup wants to run away from me." He stood closer to the locked door. My heart started pumping harder even if the door was locked he would open it easily. "Ah, now you're afraid again huh butt-cup?" he teased. After that, he slowly turned the handle and cracked the door open.

I had only a towel hiding my body.

"Don't come closer Butch. I'm warning you." I said glaring at him tighter than ever.

"You mean like this?" he stepped close.

"Butch I am going to kill you." I harassed him.

"Just because I did this?" he moved closer. We were one step apart now.

"I hate you" I stepped back and hit the wall. He stepped forward and was right in front of me.

"Nah you don't." he touched my arm.

"Hands off." Now I said that with anger but I didn't scream. If he tried to do what I think he was trying to do I would beat the fuck out of him and I didn't care if I was naked.

Someone else was here. I looked at Butch and he noticed too.

"Buutch, Bubbles ran away with a stupid squirrel and Brick told me that if I couldn't find her she would find a way of braking pinky out of the mansion." That could only be Boomer what da fuck was he doing here?"

"What da fuck are you doing here Boomer? How did you find me?" Butch squeezed me at the wall still turned to me but his head tilted to watch Boomer.

"Your watch has a tracking device. What are you doing here anyways? Are you fucking a girl?" He asked laughing. That's just gross you a-hole.

"No you idiot there's no one here" He pressed me against the wall harder. "Go away and find your slut alone." He shouted. Did he just call my sister a slut?

"Dude you have a weird way of fapping. You know you could just get a hooker right at the—"

"GO AWAY BOOMER." He shouted.

"Alright, alright, but don't come crying to me when you want to hook up with someone." He finally went away. I tried moving but Butch didn't let me.

"Wait shhh." He said, and we waited for five minutes. "Clear." He let me go from the wall and I fell on my knees coughing.

"Sorry 'bout that." He scratched his head. "Here, let me help." He smirked and held me by my shoulders.

"Butch helping someone?" He lifted me up and stared at me as I blushed. "I didn't need help idiot." I turned my head crossed arms.

"What evah make me breakfast." With that he crossed his arms behind his head and headed off.

That didn't make sense; Now I could run away if I wanted.

So I changed my clothes and grabbed my backpack –he was so stupid, he could've hid it– and squeezed out of the little window the lab had to my garden. I then flashed away to the forest without looking back.

He was playing that shit again. He knew I ran away. Whatever. He would have to stalk me again to make me do anything for him; I wouldn't sit around being a slave. I would wait for him to "catch" me again. Until then I was free.

I spent three days in the center of the forest. After that I tried going back to my home because I was bored and preoccupied with my sisters I wanted to know if they were okay. When I got there I noticed no one was using the house, so I stepped in and sighed.

So that's what happened since the "hunt". I expected something to happen soon like Butch coming here to fetch me, or Boomer coming to see if Bubbles was here. Or even better: Bubbles come here to Townsville if she actually left. I didn't hear anything about her since the "hunt" I sometimes heard the forest make some weird noises and thought it could be her. But that would be stupid.

I just knew something was going to happen since Blossom is awake –thank goodness–. So I laid on my bed watching the sun go down on my window.

I remembered that two months ago Butch was hiding me from Boomer. I had already thought about why he did that. Why did he hide me if he could just show me to Boomer. That would be weird, but I guess he just wanted me to himself or something I don't know.

Butch was strong, he almost choked me when he pressed himself on me to the wall. He was hot and strong. I blushed.

Actually I started to feel alone since he left–

No no, what am I thinking? Butch is stupid and he is NOT HOT.

SHIIIIT I'M BLUSHINNG.

Then I stood up to see the sun at the window and noticed a small movement near the house.

"Butt c– Mmmphhhhh!". Bubbles?

**I wanted that scary part to be thrilling but it wasn't ): i guess i have to read more thrilling stories. A left some good romance parts away because i wanted it to end soon . It's cause i'm making these chapters a story telling chapter and not a "feeling" chapter. The next ones will be i hope! I just wanted to finish these side-storie chapters so you guys could understand what happened to the girls :)**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
